shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Chika Chika no Mi
The Chika Chika no Mi was eaten by Silver, ever since eating this fruit Silver has become one of the most powerful martial artists in the world, despite being blind he is able to fight which in itself is an amazing feat, Silver joined the Skyline Pirates after eating said fruit and has since become one of the most feared members. The fruit was found by Silver after he had defeated and killed ???, a martial art's master of whom had killed his younger brother in combat. Appearance The fruit's exterior appearance was a banana with white cellular circles all over it, within the circles were coloured green. On the interior of the fruit were several black DNA swerves through the center of it as the interior surrounding the black swerves were of a purple colour. Strengths This fruit is a powerful one in it's own right, often debated to be the second most powerful of all Paramecia, rivalled only to that of the Gura Gura no Mi. This is because the fruit is capable of manipulating the consumers senses, aswell as that of others. It naturally enhances the users body like that of other paramecias, not providing a powerful defence against certain attributes like that of the Gomu Gomu no Mi (whom is immune to electricity), it merely provides an incredibly powerful offense, aswell as a strategic superiority. This is because of the fact that the fruit grants its consumer with senses that is superior to any living being, including the sixth sense considered to be haki. The fruit primarily grants the user with superior senses, meaning the user is capable of hearing things from great distances at ease, such as a single leaf falling, to the conversation of civilians on a nearby island. The user is also capable to smell things at a greater rate than that of a hound, whom is considered to have the greatest sense of smell, the user is able to smell the spilling of blood from the opposite side of an island or town. The user has a keen sense of taste, the texture of food and medicine is much finer and much easier, the user is able to distinguish what the ingredients are just by licking it once. Also the users sense of sight becomes superiour to even a spyglass, and is able to detect even the smallest of details that are different, microscopic cracks in the wall and even small holes in ships. Finally, the users sense of touch, allows even the smallest of wing movement in the air to be felt by them, as they can tell what is moving where, by merely touching the ground, this has proved a great asset to it's current user, which is blind. The primary power of this fruit is to manipulate the senses of opponents and others. This is only possible through contact and extreme focus. As to apply the necessary changes the user has to have hit a nerval point, applying the power through the nerval system effecting the feelings of the user and reaching the brain, where the consumer then has a secure connection with the opponent and is able to manipulate the sensory system (and the sensory system only). The user is then able to manipulate five of their senses only as haki is considered a sixth sense, but is the human bodies counter to devil fruits and as such an opponents body is able withstand haki manipulation. However, this does not protect them from the manipulation of their other senses. As such the user is able to manipulate what the opponent can see, smell, hear, taste and touch, practically placing them on another world. Where as other's would just see them as an insane or mentally ill person. The user will know exactly what they are experiencing and continue it, however this is only possible with one on one battles, as it is only useable on one opponent at a time, requiring the consumers focus. Therefore when facing groups the user is at a disadvantage, not being able to use their strongest power. Weaknesses This Devil Fruit suffer's from standard devil fruit weaknesses. Such as being unable to swim (becoming a hammer in the water) and entering a weakened state, becoming unable to use said powers when in contact with Kairoseki (Sea Stone). Direct contact of the skin is required in order to manipulate the opponents sensory system, and as such opponents with entirely armoured bodies (for example: Drake) are not effected by the sensory manipulation and as such stand a great advantage over the consumer. A drawback is that if the user is struck by something, it is far more painful than it would have been to a normal person, this is due to the fruit enhancing the consumers feelings in all aspects. Another Drawback is that Silver is blind, although the sense fruit has repaired a minority of his eyesight it's still not as great as its full potential and is inferior to the sight of a normal man, as such Silver relies on his sense of touch and haki to help him. Trivia *This fruit was originally going to make the user know all martial art techniques before myself and a friend expanded. Eventually it led onto the whole sense power in which after a small amount of research led to creating one of my most powerful paramecia Devil fruits on the Ship of Fools. *The techniques for the fruit are actually listed in Silver's Abilities and Powers page., ironically enough 1NF3RNO was originally going to place them here, but decided they would be better suited on the character's page instead. Category:Devil Fruit Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Category:1NF3RNO Category:New Horizon!